thedojofandomcom-20200214-history
Judgement
"Judgement, tall and clad in metal armor, prefers big and powerful swings. He has the most damaging heavy stance in the game, and even his faster stances are fairly slow compared to the other combatants. He makes up for all of this in being the most punishing fighter in the game if his opponent is foolish enough to let his swings get through." - ''Official Description '' Description Judgement is a strong bruiser style character, for those who prefer a little more bite to their attacks. His attacks are slow, however they more than make up for themselves through the sheer damage they deal; a single heavy-side can shock a Ryoku or Pure into making sure they dont get hit by that again. His slow attack speed impedes him harshly, although his charge attacks often give him a fast and decisive burst of speed that can catch an unsuspecting player off guard. Gameplay Judgement's string counter consists of three tiers of fast, balanced, and heavy attacks, and one air attack. 'Fast Stance' While Judgement's fast attacks are slower than other fighters, they deal very good damage. Two connected fast stance swings can easily take out 1/4 of an opponents health. Because of the slow speed, fast stance is difficult to attack with offensively but it is very good at punishing opponents mistakes. Fast 1 has short range and its Tier 2 and 3 attacks are big sweeping uppercuts that aren't especially great. Fast 2 has short range as well, but its Tier 2 and 3 attacks are lunges that cover a suprising amount of distance and are decent for punishing overextended opponents. Fast 3 has the same issues as Fast 1 and 2, but its Tier 2 charge is a lunge that covers a large distance and hits mulitple times. Tier 3 is an overhead chop with short range. Both left and right swing in Fast stance cover a good amount of space and recover very quickly. The upward trajectory of the swing makes them good anti-jump tools. Tiers 2 and 3 for left and right swing add more speed to the swing and cover more ground. All three tiers recover very quickly and are good charges to try and catch quicker opponents that are sidestepping, with little risk as the recovery is very low. They are strong tools to use when you need to close the gap between you and your opponent, and both swings can be canceled into the other for a fast combo that does decent damage if it connects. Good to use if your opponents likes to shuffle, roll, or jump around. 'Balanced Stance' Judgements Balance stance is simple, effective, and it hits hard. Several of your best attacks are from this stance. Balance 1 is an overhead swing. At Tier 2 charge it comes out almost instantly, and at Tier 3 it adds a thrust to the end of the animation. Running around charging Balance 1 is very threatening to opponents that rely on their Fast stance for damage. As Tier 2 comes out so fast, it is great for intercepting Fast stance attacks, punishing mistakes, chasing down players, and is just a good poke in general. Balance 2 is a good clearing move, though not as good as Balance 1. Balance 2's Tier 2 charge though is a horizontal swipe that is good for catching sidesteppers and players that shuffle a lot. Balace 3 has a good amount of range, but is really outshined by Balance 1. Right and left Balance swings are notable for their Tier 2 charge attacks. Judgement will take several long steps before taking a huge arcing horizontal swing with both. The right Balance Tier 2 attack is excellent for air cancels. To hit with it, you'll need to charge to Tier 2, air cancel, and aim at about a 45 degree angle to the left of your opponent. Judgement will jump in a huge curve and land with a big swing. 'Heavy Stance' Judgement's Heavy stance is slow, but it hits like a truck. Two connected heavy attacks is often enough to end the round. Shuffle forward, then immediate Heavy 1 is a good way to take your opponent by suprise. Heavy 3 is pretty fast for a Heavy attack, does almost 1/2 an opponents life, and makes for a decent stance switch at the end of a string. Generally speaking, if you wiff an attack at mid range and your opponent starts to press you, you can switch to Heavy stance and try to punish. If you find yourself backpedaling against an aggressive opponent, switch to Heavy stance and remind them who they're fighting. Left and Right Heavy are both a little gimmicky. TheirTier 3 attacks can 1 shot opponents, but they are so slow that a good player will just bait you and punish your extensive recovery. Tier 2 Right Heavy is decent air cancel, but leaves you wide open if you wiff or are blocked. Air Category:Characters Category:Judgement